


ocean of him

by foreaty



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreaty/pseuds/foreaty
Summary: dream thinks abt his feeling while rotting in prison (im not good at summaries pls-) don’t take this as me being a dream apologist im not i hate him.
Kudos: 4





	1. 1

the air is thick with the humidity. every where he looks, dream cant get a break or distraction from the dark walls and lava. 

raw potatoes are the only things in his system for he doesn’t even know how long. 

the only thing keeping him company is his mind. his thoughts. 

the thoughts that are the reason he’s in the depriving box

it was terrifying, yet he wasn’t sorry

he still has more to do

make the server one “big happy family”, all under his control 

trying to maintain peace, by using violence. 

thats how he thinks its done

to him, the manipulation, the lying, the betraying, is part of his “plan” 

almost killing his brother 

used half of his friends

he isn’t done

he has a plan

the kid

he’ll just forget wont he

he’ll come back as soon as he forgets, to forget that too

he also has techno

he has a favor to cash in

i’ll get out , he’s thought over and over

but hearing the words

“your better than this, dude”

from his best friends he thought were on his side.

it stings especially when he’s trying to establish peace

_ i’ll get out _

he stares at the lava. 

he feels the warmth

something he hasn’t felt from a real person for a long time

his friends flinched to hug him 

thats the only thing he regrets from the whole thing

seeing george scared and raise his arms in defense

that broke his heart

george

dream missed his touch

his laugh

dream missed making him laugh

he remembers his feelings

the ones he silenced once his mind started to take over

but bringing that up provokes an ocean of thoughts to drown in. 

he cant think with them

the memories of his comforting voice

when george ran to him crying about his grieved home, he wanted to show george how much he cared. 

so he exiled a kid

so manipulated the kid to almost the point of suicide

so he blew up a country

he even gave him the throne

and fucked up because george now probably hated him

that didn’t stop him from drowning 

the thoughts of “that one time” 

days went on like this.

nights

sitting in the corner, staring at the magma

voices in the back of his head yelling, shouting that he hurt george

_ he hates you _

_ you did this _

_ ha you think you have a chance _

_ it was all just a joke between you and your friends, not to be taken seriously  _

it infected his thoughts 

like falling in love with a fictional character 

more days

more nights

at least its not murder plans, right?

_ i’ll get out _

he hears the lava 

a bit louder than usual 

it’s coming down

he hoped to see the face of the man that has been drowning him for days

he doesn’t 

its tommy

tommy?


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> umm georges pov ig (still not good at summaries)
> 
> :] 

eorge woke up in the same mood that he’s woken up in for the last month or so

sleep was his only getaway from whatever the fuck is going on in the world

so when he waking up is so annoying 

he’d just stare at the ceiling with his toxic thoughts 

wait until his stomach grumbled to eat

sometimes he didn’t 

he waits until his phone dings with his friends asking him to hang out

but it didn’t feel the same

karl had been acting different, not himself 

he’d disappear for random periods of time

but he didn’t worry about it

george knew karl could care of himself 

quackity was busy a lot with work, which he didn’t really tell them what was

but george thought it was funny that he’s working so hard, that _quackity_ was working that hard

and then dream

george still doesn’t know what to feel about him

it felt like a stab in the back, even though he didn’t hurt him specifically 

but he changed so much

not the dream that he even had a crush on

he goes back to the time it was all good

no wars

no chaos

he missed the dream that gave him butterflies when he laughed

or made a dumb joke

or defended him against mobs 

or flirted with him as a joke

but thats not the dream thats there anymore

thats not the dream that george would’ve trusted with his life 

because now hes scared of dream

the warm feeling that dream gave george was replaced with fear

and george hated that

why did dream have to change like that

why did the power affect him like that

he remembers dreams voice saying while laying in the grass after finishing the community house

“i couldn’t ask for more” 

what changed?

george even wondered if he did anything wrong 

the moment he saw his house in flames, he told dream

he was flattered that dream helped so much, but then he regretted it

when he heard the mews tommy has supposedly ‘committed’ he was heartbroken 

he never wanted it to come out that way

he just wanted dream to help him, sort it out

not for it to lead up to l’manberg to end up completely destroyed 

was is all his fault?

the argument that they had could’ve caused it

but he would give the throne to anyone to get dream back

his dream

a far knock interrupted his thoughts

he sighed at the thought of getting up

he did so anyway 

he saw a tall figure through the door

a few steps more, he opened the door seeing sam

sam?

hed never really talked to sam so its odd that hes here

“whats up” george says, having to look up at the tall man

sam is more serious than normal, you can tell somethings happening inside. 

“hi... i just thought you’d like to know um” he said that in a slightly quavering voice. “tommys dead”

georges heart drops

him and tommy weren’t close but they’ve talked before, and yes he was annoying, but he was also funny and defended his side and views well. 

“oh- im so so sorry... what happened”

“umm, dream, he killed him”

those words hurt george in a way that hes never been hurt before. 

but somehow, he felt empty 

like that information was the limit 

he just didn’t know how to feel 

he crossed his hands on his stomach 

“thank you... i guess. sorry, im really sorry”

“yeah...” sam spoke, walking away. 

george closed the door, and barely made it back to his bed before his legs gave up. 

tears down his cheeks

he couldn’t control them

what is this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first ff so idk its probably rlly bad... 111 and 555 to you all

**Author's Note:**

> this is goes along with the smp plot so you kinda already know what happens and sometimes it’ll take some time for me to take in wtf is happening. 
> 
> also you already knows what happens ig
> 
> rip tommy


End file.
